Le Noël de Sarah
by Sanrever
Summary: On est la veille de Noël et Sarah se pose des questions sur sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, en attendant de poster la suite des choix de la vie, voici une petite fic en 2 parties, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. La deuxième partie sera postée ce week-end.

•Disclaimer « La série JAG ne m'appartient pas. Elle est en la possession de DPB, Bellisarius Production, CBS et Paramount. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement. » 

**Le Noël de Sarah !**

_Je suis là, toute seule, assisse dans le noir. Je regarde, mais je regarde quoi ? Je m'appelle Sarah ! Mais est-ce vraiment mon prénom ou celui d'une autre ? Je ne comprends pas tout mais je ne suis pas comme les autres._

_Aujourd'hui en rentrant à la maison, j'ai flâné dans les rues de Washington. Vous savez ! On apprend beaucoup de __choses __sur soi en regardant les autres._

_La ville a mis sa plus belle parure, les vitrines sont décorées et illuminées. Les grands et les petits s'arrêtent devant et restent là à regarder les yeux emplis de lumière. Cette même lumière que tout le monde a en cette période de l'année._

_Mais moi, je ne fête jamais Noël, car lui ne veut pas. La maison reste alors froide et sombre en cette période hivernale._

_L'autre jour je suis allée chez une amie, elle a décoré sa maison, la joie et la chaleur des fêtes procurent une sensation de bien-être. On a parlé de tout et de rien en préparant des tas de biscuits de Noël. C'est la tradition d'en mettre quelques-uns uns au pied du sapin le soir de Noël. Elle m'en a donné mais je vais les manger car je n'ai pas de sapin pour les mettre à son pied._

_Vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi je ne fête pas Noël ! Mais parce que ce mot est interdit dans notre maison._

_Vous savez ! Toute l'année se passe bien __même si__ ce n'est pas le grand amour entre nous. Les fêtes de fin d'année, c'est notre semaine de déprime à nous._

_J'ai lu un jour que c'est __pendant les fêtes que les gens se suicident le plus__. J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce phénomène et je n'ai trouvé qu'une réponse à ça. Je pense que cette période de fêtes et de joie peut rappeler à certains, combien ils sont seuls et __malheureux.__ Ainsi toute cette joie extérieure__les pousse à agir. _

_Je sais, ce n'est pas très joyeux de penser à ça un 24 décembre. Mais bon ! Je suis là, seule, assisse dans le noir et je réfléchis._

_Savez-vous ce que j'ai fait l'année dernière à cette date précise ? Et ben, j'ai passé le réveillon au JAG. Eh oui ! Il avait demandé à être de permanence cette nuit-là ! Et, vous savez quoi ? Cette année aussi ! Mais là, je lui ai dit non ! Je reste à la maison ! Et voilà, pourquoi je suis là, __à vous parler en ce moment_

_Je suis rentrée dans sa vie, il y a douze ans et je crois que plus il me regarde, plus il souffre. Le problème c'est que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il agit comme ça__.__ Je n'ai rien demandé à personne, et je dois subir __le même calvaire__ tous les ans._

_Il va bientôt être l'heure de la messe de minuit, je n'y vais jamais, mais ce soir j'en ai l'occasion, il n'est pas là ! Et puis,__j'irai__ aussi au mur, endroit où il ne va plus. Si jamais il l'apprend, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais bon, j'en ai assez de__ce silence qui opprime ma poitrine chaque jour davantage._

_Allé ! Debout ! Je m'habille en vitesse, __enfile__ mon manteau le plus chaud, mes bottes, mon bonnet, mes gants et mon écharpe._

_Ça y est ! __Enfin__ je suis dehors. La neige tombe à gros flocons. Alors ! La chapelle se trouve deux rues derrière ! Oui c'est ça ! Presque tout le monde se trouve déjà à l'intérieur. Je rentre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible mais, ces foutues portes __grincent__. Tout le monde se retourne. Ha ! __Moi qui voulais passer inaperçue, c'est raté__. Ce n'est pas possible !_

_J'aperçois, assis dans les premiers rangs, le personnel du JAG. Ils me dévisagent, ce qui n'est pas étonnant, me voir ici, relève du miracle._

_Harriet me fait signe de venir les rejoindre. Je fais quoi ? Bon ! J'y vais ! Ça sera plus sympa ! J'arrive et m'installe rapidement car la messe commence._

_C'est curieux ! Pour une fois, on ne dit pas que des choses joyeuses pour un 24 décembre. J'avoue que les paroles __du pasteur__ me troublent beaucoup. Ça y est, c'est déjà fini. Harriet me demande si je veux venir à la maison. Mais non, je ne veux pas ! J'ai déjà un autre programme._

_Tout le monde est __sorti.__ Moi, je suis toujours là, assisse sur ce banc. Le pasteur s'approche de moi et me parle. Curieux, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?_

_ Bonsoir Sarah ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ici ce soir !

_(Tiens ! Il me connaît, faisons comme si.)_

_ Bonsoir ! Votre sermon était très intéressant !

_ Dis-moi ! Si tu veux parler, sache que ma porte t'est toujours ouverte.

_ Ça va ! Merci ! Par contre, vous n'avez pas parlé que de choses joyeuses ce soir ! J'ai trouvé ça curieux !

_ C'est vrai ! Il faut aussi penser à ceux qui ne sont plus, à ceux qui sont seuls ou malheureux. Voilà pourquoi !

_ Ok ! Merci ! J'essayerai de revenir l'année prochaine !

_Je sors de l'église et reprends mon périple. Je marche tranquillement sur le trottoir lorsqu'une voiture s'arrête à ma hauteur._

_ Sarah ! On peut te déposer quelque part ?

_ Euh ! Ça va aller !

_ Mais non ! Il fait un froid de canard !

_ D'accord alors !

_ Monte ! Tu rentres chez toi ?

_ Non ! Je vais au Mall!

_ Ah ! Ok, je comprends !

_Le voyage se passe dans le silence, __ce qui m'arrange bien,__ car je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je sens que les Roberts ont très envie de me poser des questions __mais, ils ont la bonne idée de s'en abstenir en observant mon air renfermé. __La voiture s'arrête près du mémorial du Viêt-Nam. Ouf ! Je vais enfin retrouver ma solitude._

_ Merci beaucoup Harriet ! Joyeux Noël à vous tous !

_ De rien ! Joyeux Noël Sarah !

_Je regarde la voiture s'en aller et j'attends de la voir tourner au carrefour pour me diriger vers le mur._

* * *

_Quelques personnes sont là, comme moi, venues __rendre hommage à ces__ hommes disparus. _

_Dans ma poche__,__ j'ai des bougies, j'en prends une et je l'allume. Je la pose par terre contre le mur, à la verticale du nom de Harmon Rabb. Je reste là un moment, en silence. J'observe ce nom, je le touche, je le caresse. Puis, une soudaine envie de parler__…_

**_ Bonsoir ! Je ne sais pas trop comment commencer. Je suis Sarah ! Mais ça, vous le savez ! Ça fait longtemps que je veux venir ici. Vous, qui êtes son père, dites-moi ! Dites-moi pourquoi il est comme ça avec moi ! Dites-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal ! A cause de moi, il pleure ****souvent,**** il est triste. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ! Dans les autres familles, Noël est un moment de joie, de bonheur. Mais, pas chez nous ! Là, il est au travail, et tous les ans c'est la même chose. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas. Lorsqu'il me regarde, je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit,****mais son regard s'emplit de tristesse****. Il m'arrive souvent ****d'observer le**** ciel et de demander aux astres lumineux de faire partir cette douleur. Voilà ! Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre. Je sais qu'il ne vient plus ici, mais j'espère que vous pourrez quand même ****nous ****aider.**

_Voilà ! Je l'ai fait ! J'ai tout dit. Je me recule de trois pas et admire encore ce nom et cette bougie qui brille dans la nuit._

_Je me retourne et là, derrière moi, je découvre Harriet et AJ Chegwidden. Pourquoi sont-ils ici ? Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas en train de s'amuser comme tous les ans ?_

_ Sarah ! Par où commencer ! Il y a des choses qu'on aurait dû te dire depuis longtemps.

_ Quelles choses AJ ?

_ Viens avec nous Sarah ! Nous allons te montrer quelque chose et te raconter une histoire.

_ Non Harriet ! J'ai fait ce que je voulais faire, et maintenant je rentre !

_ Sarah ! Lorsque l'on t'a vue à la chapelle ce soir, on a su que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Harriet a raison ! Tu dois nous suivre et nous écouter !

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'y a t-il ? Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ?

_ Nous voulons te parler de ta mère !

_ De ma mère ? ! Pourquoi ? Elle nous a abandonné papa et moi !

_ Non ! C'est ce que ton père t'a toujours dit et il nous a défendus de te parler d'elle !

_ Tout à fait ! Mais aujourd'hui on ne peut plus rester sans rien dire, on ne supporte plus de te voir de plus en plus malheureuse à chaque Noël.

_ Ta mère était une femme extraordinaire et elle n'aurait pas voulu ça !

_ Etait ? Que lui est-il arrivée ?

_ …

_ Eh ! Mais dites-moi ! AJ ! Tu es mon parrain ! Dis-moi ce qu'elle a eu !

_ Elle est morte, Sarah ! Elle s'est battue pour que tu restes en vie, elle a lutté. Elle t'a tenue dans ses bras quelques instants avant de mourir.

_ Oui ! Ta mère savait que ce serait elle ou toi !

_ Elle a voulu que tu vives ! Tu étais son miracle. Elle ne voulait pas d'une vie sans toi !

_ Elle… elle est morte en me mettant au monde ?

_ Oui !

_ Mais… Pourquoi papa ne me l'a pas dit ? C'est pour ça qu'il me déteste ?

_ Ton père, a très mal vécu la mort de Mac et il n'a pas su quoi faire. Il t'aime, mais n'arrive pas à l'exprimer.

_ Mac ? ! Ma mère s'appelait Mac ?

_ Euh ! Non ! C'était comme ça qu'on l'appelait ! Mais en fait, son véritable nom c'était Sarah Mackenzie.

_ Sarah ? ! Comme…moi !

_ Oui ma puce ! Et tu lui ressembles beaucoup !

_ Ou est-elle enterrée ?

_ Ici à Washington! A Arlington !

_ Quoi ? ! Mais !

_ Oui, ta mère était une militaire, une Marins, et une excellente avocate du JAG !

_ C'est vrai ? Je veux y aller ! Je veux voir où elle se trouve !

_ Très bien ! On y va !

_ Merci !

_Je suis complètement perdue ! Ma mère ne m'a pas __abandonné. Elle m'aimait tellement qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi. Elle est là, toute proche de moi._

* * *

_Je suis mon parrain et ma marraine sur les pelouses recouvertes de neige du cimetière d'Arlington._

_Soudain, ils s'arrêtent. AJ se penche pour déblayer un carré de neige. Dessous, se trouve une plaque, sur laquelle est gravé le nom de ma mère. _

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Mes jambes n'arrivent plus à me tenir debout. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'être seule. Je regarde AJ et Harriet, et je regarde à nouveau cette tombe. Puis, je me décide._

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que veux-tu savoir ?

_ Pourquoi disait-elle que j'étais son miracle ?

_ Ta mère avait eu une maladie, et ses chances d'avoir un jour un enfant étaient très faibles. Lorsqu'elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle était folle de joie.

_ C'est vrai ? Mais pourquoi papa agit-il comme ça ? Pourquoi il ne veut pas fêter Noël ?

_ Parce que le jour où il a appris que tu étais dans le ventre de ta mère, c'était devant le mur, un 24 décembre.

_ C'est vrai ? Mais… il doit être malheureux ! Pourquoi il ne me parle pas d'elle ? Pourquoi il a inventé tous ces mensonges ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop ! Mais toi seule peut le changer !

_ Moi ? Il ne m'aime pas ! Il détourne toujours son regard de moi !

_ Tiens ! Regarde !

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Une photo de ta mère !

_ Mais… je …

_ Oui ! Tu lui ressembles beaucoup et je crois que c'est ça qui est difficile pour ton père !

_ Elle était si belle ! J'aurais aimé la connaître !

_ C'est encore possible. Il ne tient qu'à toi, de l'amener à te parler d'elle.

_ Vous croyez ?

_ Oui.

_ Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

_ Bien sûr !

_ J'aimerais rester seule un moment !

_ Euh… Sarah ! Tu es sûre ?

_ Oui ! S'il vous plait ?

_ Très bien ! On t'attend dans la voiture !

_ Merci !

_ Surtout prends tout ton temps !

_ Merci !

_Je les regarde partir et me retrouve seule en face de cette tombe froide. Cette fois mes jambes me lâchent complètement et je me retrouve à genoux dans la neige. Les larmes ont envahi mon visage. _

_Je sais ! Je sais enfin la vérité ! _

* * *

_Voilà, à suivre...  
_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour,_

_voici donc la 2ème partie et fin de cette fic._

_j'espere qu'elle vous a plu._

_bonne journée _

* * *

_Je fouille dans ma poche et en sors ma dernière bougie. Je la pose à côté du nom de ma mère et l'allume._

**_ Bonjour maman. Tu sais ! C'est la première fois que je dis ce mot : Maman ! Tu vois, je t'ai allumé une bougie pour te réchauffer le cœur là où tu es ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je me sens mieux ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir enfin récupéré la partie de moi qu'il me manquait. Maintenant que je sais où tu es, je viendrai te voir souvent ! Mais là, ce soir, je ne peux pas rester longtemps ! Il faut que j'aille m'occuper de papa ! Il est malheureux et il a besoin de moi. Mais je te fais la promesse de revenir demain. Peut-être avec lui, qui sait ? Maman, je t'aime !**

_Je me relève, le cœur rempli d'espoir et d'amour. Je me retourne, fait les quelques pas qui me séparent de mon parrain et ma marraine et monte dans la voiture. Harriet et AJ me regardent, ils attendent quelque chose._

_ Je voudrais aller voir papa au JAG !

_ Très bien !

_ Tu en es sûre ?

_ Oui ! Tout à fait sûre !

_ Alors on t'y emmène.

_Le trajet se passe en silence, j'ai hâte de retrouver papa et de lui dire combien je l'aime. J'aperçois le bâtiment du JAG de loin ! On y est presque, je ne peux plus, je ne dois plus reculer._

_La voiture s'arrête, je descends en silence, monte les premières marches, je me retourne et fais un grand sourire à AJ et Harriet. Je finis de monter les escaliers au pas de course. _

_J'appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, je n'ai qu'une hâte, me jeter dans ses bras._

_Le chemin qui nous sépare encore, me paraît durer une éternité. _

_Les portes s'ouvrent enfin sur le plateau du JAG. Je prends ce chemin que je connais bien, il y a de la lumière dans son bureau. Je m'approche doucement, la porte est ouverte_.

_Il est là, assis, il fixe quelque chose, mais d'où je suis, je ne peux pas deviner de quoi il s'agit. Par contre, je vois les larmes couler sur__ ses joues._

_En le voyant ainsi, je me rends enfin compte de la souffrance qui se trouve au plus profond de son être. __J'ai le cœur serré. C'est dur pour une petite fille de douze ans de voir son père pleurer._

_Je m'approche, il ne me voit pas, car il ne fait pas face à la porte. Je viens me glisser discrètement derrière lui et passe mes deux bras autour de son cou._

_ Elle était belle maman !

_Il se retourne vers moi, me regarde et me serre fort dans ses bras. Ça fait douze ans que j'attendais ça !_

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé d'elle ?

_ Comment tu as su ?

_ C'est parrain et marraine qui me l'ont dit !

_ Ça fait longtemps ?

_ Non ! Moins d'une heure !

_ Sarah ! Je te demande pardon ma chérie !

_ Je t'aime papa !

_ Moi aussi je t'aime.

_On est là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et je me sens bien. J'ai enfin trouvé mon père, j'ai envie qu'il me parle d'elle, je veux tout savoir._

_ Papa ! Parle-moi d'elle ! Je veux savoir comment elle était !

_ Promis, je te parlerai d'elle ! Mais là, pour ce soir, j'ai mieux à te proposer.

_ Mieux ? ! C'est quoi ?

_ Viens, allons dans le bureau de l'Amiral.

_ Quoi ? Tu as le droit de faire ça ?

_ Pourquoi pas ! Lui ne devait rien te dire normalement !

_ Oui, c'est vrai !

_Papa prend ma main et je le suis dans le bureau. Il allume la télé et glisse une cassette dans le magnétoscope. Là, on s'installe tous les deux dans un grand fauteuil et il appuie sur « play » !_

_J'ouvre grands les yeux lorsque je découvre les images qui défilent devant moi. _

_Ce sont des images de maman, elle est encore plus belle que ce que je pensais. _

_C'est le jour de leur mariage, elle est en train de se préparer et il y a Harriet avec elle._

_Je suis contente__. __Il ne pouvait pas me __faire un plus beau__ cadeau pour Noël._

_Petit à petit je découvre maman avant ma naissance et avant sa mort. Papa aimait la filmer._

_Là, elle est enceinte de moi, et elle est heureuse, elle rit beaucoup._

_Je ne m'imaginais pas que maman était comme ça. Plus je la regarde, plus j'ai l'impression de découvrir qui je suis vraiment._

_Je suis en train de rêver, c'est le jour de ma naissance, c'est moi là, dans les bras de __maman !_

_Elle a l'air fatigué, c'est peu de temps avant __qu'elle meure mais elle__ est toujours aussi belle et me fait un grand sourire._

_Je sens la fatigue apparaître et mes yeux __commencent à se__ fermer. Papa me serre un peu plus contre lui et je m'endors sur son épaule._

_Je me réveille doucement et aperçois AJ, __assis à son bureau__._

_On est le matin, papa et moi, __nous nous sommes endormis là__ !_

_Je le regarde sans rien dire, et là, il me fait un grand sourire, se lève, sort de son bureau et revient quelques instant plus tard avec un énorme plateau pour le petit __déjeuner._

_Papa se réveille avec l'odeur du thé, il se lève et prend AJ dans ses bras._

_ Merci !

_ De rien ! Mac n'aurait pas aimé vous voir comme ça !

_ Je vous demande pardon !

_ Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut…

_ Oui, je sais, on a parlé tous les deux.

_ Oui, c'est vrai parrain et j'ai vu maman !

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je lui ai montré les films.

_ J'en suis heureux. Par contre, après ce petit déjeuner, je veux que vous rentriez chez vous fêter Noël avec cette jeune et jolie demoiselle.

_ Mais…

_ Pas de mais, c'est un ordre !

_ A vos ordres Amiral.

_Je regarde cette scène qui se passe devant moi et je découvre enfin, le magnifique sourire de mon père. Je viens m'asseoir sur ses genoux et on prend le petit déjeuner tous les trois._

_Après ce merveilleux petit déjeuner, on part tous les deux, laissant l'Amiral derrière nous._

_Nous sommes dans la voiture, mais papa ne démarre toujours pas._

_ Pourquoi tu ne démarres pas ?

_ Tu veux faire quoi ?

_ Je peux vraiment choisir ?

_ Bien sûr !

_ Je voudrais, qu'on aille ensemble…voir maman !

_ Tu …

_ S'il te plait ! Je lui ai promis de revenir aujourd'hui. En plus je veux remercier grand-père de m'avoir aidée !

_ Grand-père ?

_ Oui ! Je suis allée au mur hier soir !

_Quoi ?

_ Tu ne vas pas te fâcher contre moi ?

_ Euh.. . non ! Je suis juste surpris. Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché tout ça ! Tu avais le droit de savoir.

_ Et si, on repartait à zéro ?

_ D'accord ! Alors, allons voir maman !

_Papa démarre la voiture et prend la direction du Mall._

_Il se gare, descend et vient m'ouvrir la portière. Il me tend sa main et on part en direction du mur._

_Arrivé devant, il commence à parler et me présente à grand-père__._

_C'est la première fois que je vois papa aussi heureux et aussi fier._

_On passe un moment avec grand-père puis, je le tire par la main, il est temps d'aller voir maman. On reprend la voiture te on se dirige var Arlington._

_On arrive à l'endroit où quelques heures plus tôt, j'ai compris quel était le sens de ma vie._

_On est là, tous les deux, main dans la main, puis papa se met derrière moi et m'encercle de ses bras._

**_ Bonjour Sarah ! ****Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël ! Tu as vu ? J'ai amené notre fille, ou plutôt c'est elle qui m'a amené jusqu'à toi. Tu sais, je n'ai pas été un très bon père jusqu'à maintenant. Mais tout ça va changer et tout ça, grâce à toi ! Eh oui ! Tu m'as donné la plus belle chose que l'on pouvait me donner ! Notre fille ! Tu sais, elle a déjà douze ans ! Et moi, je viens seulement de réaliser son existence. Elle te ressemble beaucoup, et heureusement ! Grâce à cette ressemblance, elle est forte, et a pu me supporter tout ce temps. Sarah ! Je t'ai aimée comme un fou, je t'aime encore aujourd'hui, et je t'aimerai toujours.**

_Papa a un magnifique sourire sur le visage en disant cela. _

_Je sais, qu'à partir de maintenant, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil._

_Il a fini de parler, et j'en profite pour dire quelque chose moi aussi._

**_ Bonjour Maman ! Joyeux Noël ! Tu vois, j'ai tenu ma promesse ! Je suis revenue. J'ai appris à te connaître un peu cette nuit, et je te fais la promesse de profiter de la vie que tu m'as offerte et d'être heureuse pour nous deux ! Maman ! Papa ! Je vous aime très fort tous les deux.**

_Je me tourne vers papa et il me serre tout contre lui. Je remets ma main dans la sienne, et c'est ainsi qu'on se dirige tous les deux, le cœur léger vers notre nouvelle vie._

**FIN**


End file.
